The Secret of Gravity Falls
by katnisseverdeen2112
Summary: When Lillian Stone is sent to Gravity Falls to live with her Aunt Shelly, she learns a family secret that puts her and everyone else in great danger.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**I AM SO SORRY! I promise, I will continue my other stories. For now, I am going to take a long break from them. Also, my 56th hunger games one will be written! So here, I started watching the show gravity falls, and LOVED IT! So here is my first non-hunger games fanfic! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I ( unfortunately) don't own Gravity Falls. All that amazing stuff is Disney's.

Meet me, Lillian Stone. I was an average girl. I used to lived in a little town in Utah. I had lots of friends, and was just finishing up the seventh grade. I was really excited for the summer to start.

Notice that I said was, not is, and had, not has. Because right now, my life was far from average. It all started the first Monday of summer break.

"Lilly! Can you come down here?" My mom, Mrs. Sarah Stone, an average woman of about 35, called to me. I was up in my room, music blasting. I am like all 13 year olds, addicted to all the crazy pop music. I know that Sarah and Seth (my parents, though I refuse to call them mom and dad) hated it, which was the main reason I play it so loud. I was also on my IPod, playing on my pinterest (which I sadly don't own either) and didn't hear Sarah.

Sarah is not a particularly patient woman, and walked upstairs, banged on my door and screaming:

"LILLIAN NICOLE STONE! TURN THAT DANG MUSIC DOWN AND GET YOUR BUTT TO THE FAMILY ROOM!" Oh, mothers.

I glare at my door, then, with a sigh, turned my music down and trudge downstairs. I saw Sarah and Seth sitting on the couch, scream fest forgotten. They both looked eerily happy, which was starting to freak me out.

"Come here darling, have some chicken fried rice!" Seth said, holding out the Chinese takeout box. I grabbed it, then sat on the couch opposite them. They were still smiling, and it was really starting to freak me out.

"Do you have any plans with your friends this summer?" Sarah asked, eyes wider then humanly possible.

"Yes," I said slowly. My parents really don't like me that much. Since both of them were only children, and all of my grandparents had died, I didn't really have any family to bond with. Which meant that I normally just hang out with my friends. Seth's next words, however, drove all other thoughts out of my head.

"Well you better cancel all of them! You are going to stay with my sister, your aunt, of course, in Gravity Falls, Oregon!"

"WHAT?" Lilly asked. Aunt? But her parents were only children!

"Yes, dear, sorry we couldn't tell you about Shelly till now!"

"Shelly?" I had an aunt named Shelly? I had an aunt? "How come you never told me this?" I accuse, glaring at them. They shift around in silence. "Huh?" I'm shouting now. "TELL ME!"

"We can't." My Sarah says sadly. "Just, just go pack,"

"Well, do I have any other family you want to tell me about?" I growl.

"There is your great uncle Sta…" Seth begins, but is cut off by Sarah saying "He meant your great aunt Star. But she is dead also. So, just run along!" She looks very nervous.

"YOU PEOPLE ARE IMPOSSIBLE!" I scream and run from the room. There are tears in my eyes. I go upstairs and look at my room. It's really clean, as always. I'm kind of OCD about things like this. I grab out my suitcase and start to throw clothes in. I really want to just throw stuff. Maybe Sarah's irreplaceable china would be a great place to start. No, I have to focus on the task at hand.

After two hours and about three fourths of all the clothes I own. Sarah and Seth come in. They sit down with me on my bed.

"We wanted to give you this," Seth tells me. He hands me a package. "Don't open it until you get there," Whatever. I probably won't even open the stupid thing. I just smile and say, "Okay,"

They leave, and I just fall asleep on what little space is left of my bed.

The next morning, they are waking me up at dawn so I can get ready for my flight. I had no idea I would be leaving so soon. I didn't even get to say goodbye to all my friends. Oh well.

As we are about to leave, I notice a letter addressed to my dad. The return address is in Gravity Falls. Oh! It must be from Shelly! It hasn't been opened, so I run to the utensil drawer and pull out the letter opener. As I run it across the sealed envelope, I can't help but feel somewhat guilty. But that changes when I see the letters contents.

Dear Seth,

I am writing this in response to the letter you wrote my concerning Lillian's arrival at gravity falls.

SHE MUST NOT COME!

I found out that Stan is still here, and worse, Jessica and Spencer's Children are with him. You must keep her away.

Yours Truly,

Shelly.

Ha! I knew that Aunt star had been a fake! This Stan, whoever he was, was who they were really worried about. I needed to know, so I slipped the letter into the recycling bin. Might as well be green. I knew one thing for sure, Something was happening in Gravity Falls, and I was going to find it out.

A/N: So, how did you all like it? Don't forget to review. The more you review, the faster I get up the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all the positive re-enforcement! This is why I love writing fanfiction! See you at the bottom of the page! I also wanted to apologize for not saying, the story is in Lilly's POV, and I made a few grammar mistakes, so just ignore all that. I try my best, buy sometimes I slip up.

P.s. all of this starts after the episode Dipper Vs. Manliness. As the show goes on, things will change, so, yeah.

Disclaimer: If only I owned GF, My life would rule!

I'm currently sitting on the plane, waiting till I can take this dang seatbelt off. I swear if that doesn't happen in two minutes, I'll just have to die without a seatbelt. I am saved when the light goes out, and we are all free to move about the cabin. I immediately pull out my cell phone. I decide to try to find out more about this "Stan" guy, but am disappointed when my phone won't let me online. I guess I'll just have to wait three. Whole. Hours. I sigh. This is going to be a long flight.

I am suddenly almost given a heart attack by my phone. I thought it wouldn't work! I look and see who's calling. CRAP! It's Sarah, and I can tell I'm in trouble. What did I do this time? I answer.

"Hello?"

"Hello indeed! Young lady, you've really done it now! You are in the most severe trouble!"

"It's nice to hear you too, mom." I probably shouldn't have been so sarcastic, but, I'm trying to stall and remember exactly what I did, when it hits me. The letter! They've seen it! I'm dead.

"You have wasted about $100 of our money! And the letter, oh, the letter! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US!" By now, I'm getting weird looks from all of the other passengers, who can surely here Sarah ratting my out.

"Listen closely dear. When you get to Shelly's house, you are going to tell her that you forgot to pack enough, whatever. Then, you will ask her to give you $100. Then, you will come straight back to the airport, and get home right now! And whatever you do, DON'T OPEN THE PACKAGE!"

I am suddenly intrigued. The package, I had forgotten about it. I realized that it was packed away in my suitcase, and I would have to wait until we landed to look in it. Oh well.

"Okay Sarah, will do!" I said. "Anything else?"

"Avoid the Mystery Shack!"

"Why?" I can hear it in Sarah's voice. She admitted something she wasn't supposed to.

"It's a fraud, I don't want you wasting our money on it,"

Man, what a lame lie. I can hear it plainly in her voice. Guess where the first stop in Gravity Falls will be made at?

"Okay, Sarah, love you, bye!"

I hang up before she can say anything. I decide to try and sleep. The last thing I remember is laying the plane seat down.

I wake up to hear the seatbelt warning blaring. I sit up, then, after bucking up, look out the window. All I see are…  
"Trees?" I can't help but complain out loud. Me and the forest don't exactly mix. At all. Once we've landed, I step out. I can't help but notice that the airport is really empty. I start to shiver. I see a women, with crazy, is that, White hair? It's all puffed up, and she is hard to miss, waving me over. I walk slowly over.

"How are you darling? Nice to meet you. I'm Shelly, Just follow me!" Not a breath of air in-between anything she says.

"I'm fine, thanks" I follow her outside. "Will you excuse me for a second?" I ask, then run into some bushes. I pull out my phone and, with some difficulty, step on it. Can't have my parents calling when I'm not on the next flight home. I walk back over to Shelly, then say, "Let's go!"

As we're driving home, I realize I left my luggage at the airport! "Stop!" I yell, but she just smiles and says, don't worry, I grabbed your luggage when you left." Oh, thank goodness. I decide to find out more about Shelly.

"Are you married?" I ask her. She looks sad.

"I once was, but not anymore," She sighs. I realize that her last name must obviously be Stone, and to be polite ask, "Do you want me to call you Ms. Stone, or Shelly?"

"Stone? My last name is Pines, Darling."

What? But, that means that Seth's last name is pines also. And mine! Why do they not tell my these things? Why do they keep such secrets? What the heck is going on?

When we reach the house, I see an obvious problem. Shelly doesn't have a computer. That means that any research on Stan will have to be done in person. I'll ask Shelly for a tour of town tomorrow. For now, I want to go to my room.

When I get there, I don't stop to look around. My attention goes straight to my suitcase. I fling it open, then grab the package. I tear off the brown paper surrounding it and find…

A book?

And what a weird book, it has a hand on it, with several fingers, and the number 1. I'm so exhausted, that I just lay down. My last thought is, I'll just look at it in the morning.

A/N: WHAT! Lilly has the first book? Her last name is actually pines? WHAT IS GOING ON!

The more you review, the faster you'll find out!


End file.
